Moonlit Shadows
by skyhighwriter
Summary: ADOPTED BY DANCING SHADOWS ALCHEMIST!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Harry's 16th birthday is coming up. He is shocked at the changes that go with his inheritance, and wants some answers. What is the secret behind the Evan's family? Vampire!Harry. T for now. NO slash yet. **

** Hi guys! THis is my first story, so bear with me. It is not a one shot, but I will be slow at updating. Thanks-cpk962008**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am just borrowing the idea. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. **

Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, was locked in. When he had gone back to the Dursleys after 5th year, they had immediately thrown him in Dudley's spare room and Uncle Vernon had locked his wand, and trunk in the cupboard downstairs. He had been only been able to persuade Uncle Vernon to keep his books because of the amount of homework he had received for the summer. Hedwig was also in his room, as neither Aunt Petunia nor Uncle Vernon wanted to feed "the blasted animal." Every day, Aunt Petunia would wake Harry up to give him a list of chores for the day. This included making breakfast, weeding the garden, vacuuming the house, and going out to buy groceries. The list just went on and on, and by the time the sun went down, he would be exhausted.

The sound of Hedwig's hooting roused Harry from his sleep. He groaned, and rolled over, grabbing his glasses and putting them on. When everything came into focus, he looked over at Hedwig, who had dropped several letters onto the table. He reached out and opened the first one up. It was from Ron:

_ Hey mate, how are you doing? Hope the muggles aren't treating you too bad this year. Charlie came over today from Romania, and was telling me about a magnificent Hungarian Horntail he was taking care of. Brings back memories, doesn't it? Anyway, Hermione's parents are off at a conference so she will be staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Maybe we can hang out sometime, or if not we can all meet up at Diagon Alley sometime in august. _

_Ron_

Harry smiled. Same old Ron. Hermione's letter was similar to Ron's. She just said hi and wondered when they could all meet up. He tucked those two away and looked at the envelope with the Hogwart's seal on it. He gulped. It was probably the O. results. He opened the letter with shaking fingers and read the results:

_Astronomy- A_

_ Care of Magical Creatures –E_

_ Charms-E_

_ D.A.D.A-O_

_ Divination-P_

_ Herbology-E_

_ History of Magic-D_

_ Potions-E_

_ Transfiguration-E_

Harry was smiling widely. He knew he would not do well in Divination or History of Magic, and he was quite surprised at his Potions grade. He immediately wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione, asking how they were doing and what grades they got. He tied it to Hedwig's leg and she flew off.

Harry glanced over at the clock. 9:47, July 30th. He sighed. Tomorrow would be his is 16th birthday. Ron had told him that 16 was the age you got your inheritance. This meant either a power boost, or something else if you had magical creature blood running through your veins. He had researched his family tree at school and was pretty sure that he had no creature blood in his veins. His dad was a pureblood wizard and his mom was muggleborn.

He pulled out some parchment and started writing his potion's essay, but after a couple minutes he started yawning and rubbed his eyes. He was excausted, and wouldn't be able to get any more work done today. Besides, he would have to wake up early tomorrow to get his chores finished. He quickly got ready for bed, and in a couple more minutes he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI guys! Yup, this chapter came out fast. What can I say? I was bored. Thank you takuchi for putting me on your favorites list. I appreciate it. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All awesomeness and so on goes to J.K Rowling**

The next morning, Harry was awakened by Aunt Petunia's screaming: "Boy, get up and come make breakfast!" Harry groaned and rolled over, squinting in the bright sunlight. "What the-"he muttered and scowled when Aunt Petunia started yelling at him through the door. "Alright, I'm coming" he shouted back at her, and he heard her footsteps retreat downstairs.

Harry quickly threw on some of Dudley's oversized clothes and pushing his glasses onto his nose, wearily walked down into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was already up, and reading the newspaper. When Harry walked in, he looked up, and frowned at the boy, but didn't say anything. As Harry attempted to make scrambled eggs and heat toast at the same time, Aunt Petunia fussed around Dudley, who just sat at the table, his piggy eyes trained onto the small television.

Harry scraped some toast and eggs into each of the Dursleys' plates. "Boy," Aunt Petunia called to him (she never used his real name) "your list of chores is on the refrigerator." Harry glanced over at the refrigerator and his heart sunk as he looked at the offending paper. He dried the last plate and walked over to the refrigerator, plucking the paper off and shoving it into his pocket.

"Boy" Uncle Vernon growled, setting his paper down and glaring at Harry, "We are going away to visit Aunt Marge for a couple days. We are going to turn the power off, so you will just have to make do. I forbid you from inviting your freakish friends over, and by the time we come back I hope those chores will be finished."

Harry clenched his jaw when Uncle Vernon insulted his friends, but held his anger in check, if barely. If he exploded now, Uncle Vernon's old horsewhip would make an appearance, and he didn't need any more scarring. He just sighed in resignation and murmured, "Yes Uncle Vernon." Aunt Petunia seemed satisfied at his answer and dismissed him so that he could start his chores.

He walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall, pulling the list out of his pocket. At first glance, it looked like one small paper, but he groaned as he saw that he had been folded numerous times. _Just how many chores can be done in such a small house, _he thought, rubbing his scar absentmindedly. He stopped reading the list after he got to twenty. Harry chuckled. Uncle Vernon certainly knew how to keep him busy while they were gone.

He started off by cleaning the floor, no small task since Dudley had this annoying tendency to purposely get his shoes muddy and walk around the house in them. As he cleaned, he could hear the Dursleys shuffling around upstairs and packing.

By the time he had finished cleaning up the last few specks of dirt, the Dursleys were out the door and the house was silent. He dumped the dirty water into the sink and pulled out the blasted list, looking at the next task:_ Do the laundry._ He groaned. This was going to be a long day.

. . . . . .

By the time he got around to weeding the garden, the sun was already setting. Around halfway through the weeding, he went to turn the porch light on since there was little light outside, and swore when he remembered that the Dursleys had shut the power down before they left. He went back out to gather the gloves, shears, and basket of weeds, still cursing under his breath.

"Now now, watch your language," a voice behind him murmured, and Harry almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around to face the person that the voice belonged to. It was a man, he could tell because of the physical structure. However, because of the poor light, he couldn't distinguish much else. The man seemed to have light colored hair, maybe blond, tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing a long black trench coat, and dark trousers. The pale face scrutinized him for a moment, before smiling. It wasn't a nice smile, and sent shivers up Harry's spine.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, hating that his voice shook slightly. He fingered the wand in his back pocket, wondering whether he would be forced to use it. The man didn't look like a Death Eater, but Harry could never be too careful.

The man chuckled, a humorless one at that. "I just came here to see what all the fuss was about for The Boy-Who-Lived. Personally, I don't see what is so special about you. Frankly, all I see is a scared teenage boy."

Harry felt his anger rising and shoved it down, asking, "So you're a wizard then?" The man seemed to pause for a moment, as if wondering whether to lie, and reluctantly told him, "No." Harry waited for an explanation, but the man remained silent. "If you don't mind, it's late, and like to head off to bed. So goodnight." Harry told him crisply and turned to go back to the house.

As he opened the door, he heard the man call out to him, "You are a lot like your mother Harry. I will be interesting to see how you turn out." Harry froze. How did he know his name? And what did he mean,_ how you turn out_? But he decided to ask the more pressing question: "You knew my mother?" The man smiled, this time a genuine one. "Yes", he said, "I knew her very well." And with a bow, the man apparated away.

**Ooh! Cliffy! Dun dun dun, mwahahah and all that whatnot. Pls review. *gets on hands and knees begging***

** Thanks-cpk962008**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was really busy. My dad is making me look up travel plans for the summer, can you believe it? (How does Oregon sound?) I It seems like I have 191 hits! I'm so happy! Now if this was the number of reviews I had... Two reviews for pete's sake! What is wrong with you people! * pulls hair out shrieking in frustration* Anyway, this chapter is a little longer than the others, so i hope that makes up for the lost time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The author who does is stinkin' rich, and I'm as poor as a mouse. YOU put the pieces together. **

Harry closed the door behind him, mind working furiously. The strange man outside said he knew his mother, but how was this possible? Remus or Sirius would have told him about any close friends that his mother had. Harry frowned, his head rushing frantically for a possible answer.

He finally gave up. It was too much to think about; he would get back to it tomorrow. Darkness had completely settled over Number 4 Privot Drive. Harry fumbled around for several minutes, tripping over the coffee table before finding the stairs. Grasping a hold of the handrail, he made his way up to his room. Once he was able to locate his bed, he collapsed onto it with a collective sigh. In the darkness, he could hear Hedwig ruffling her feathers.

Today was his birthday, he realized with a shock. He had completely forgotten because of all the chores he had to do. He glanced down at his digital watch. He had gotten it from Sirius as a birthday present. The numbers glowed 8:32. He still had a while to go until midnight. He thought about getting up and finding a flashlight to work on the homework from Hogwarts, but dismissed the idea.

He was too tired to do homework, and definitely too tired to wait up until midnight for his 16th birthday. He didn't even have enough energy to get up and put his pajamas on. The bed, usually lumpy and hard was too comfortable, and with another yawn he began to dose off…

. . . .

Harry woke up screaming in agony. His body felt like it was on fire, burning from the inside out. He could vaguely hear Hedwig flying out the window, but was to focused on the pain to give it much thought. The internal fire made him writhe in pain as he tried to escape the torture. He could feel bones shifting and mending, and his eyes went blurry as he felt a pain in his retinas. The agony peaked along with a burning in his throat, and he thanked God as he passed out.

He didn't hear the pop as several people portkyed into his room, nor did he see Dumbledore's, Professor Snape's, or Remus Lupin's faces contorted in horror as they looked at the changes wrought upon the Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't feel a thing as the Professor grabbed him and portkyed the four to the Hogwart's hospital wing.

. . . .

"Madam Pomfrey!" the Professor shouted, holding a struggling Potter in his arms. He unceremoniously dumped Potter onto a bed as Madam Pomfrey walked in, giving a gasp at the scene before her. Dumbledore stood beside Snape as Remus rushed over and pushed Harry's dark hair away from the sweaty face. "Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey, rushing over and examining Harry's spasming body, "what happened? Was it Death Eaters?" Remus looked up sharply. "What else could it have been!" he growled. Dumbledore sighed, the twinkle gone from his blue eyes.

"I am afraid not Poppy, "Dumbledore sighed, as everyone turned to him in surprise. They had obviously thought that it was a Death Eater attack, but Dumbledore had noticed the signs. "Harry is coming into his inheritance." Everyone gasped, including Harry, even though he was still unconscious and gasping in pain. Madam Pomfrey whimpered and fanned herself with her hand, all her cool composure gone. They didn't want to ask, but it was Snape who voiced what was on all their minds. "It is a creature inheritance, I presume" he muttered, and Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Yes Severus" Dumbledore murmured, "though what creature he is turning into, I am not sure. I have my suspicions though, and I would like to test them." Wit those words, he conjured silver chains that clasped at his ankles and wrists. Immediately, Harry's skin where the cuffs rubbed started to burn.

Madam Pomfrey had fainted, crumpled on the ground. Snape's face was ashen, and silent tears traced their paths down Remus's face. "I will help him" he murmured, but Snape shook his head. "No," he said to Remus, "Your natures are too different." They slowly filed out of the hospital wing, silently waiting for Harry Potter to finish the transformation and come back into consciousness. They didn't outwardly show it, but they were all afraid of what he would look like, and what he would become.

. . . .

Harry woke up several hours later, feeling incredibly stiff and sore, and immediately noticed a sharp burning pain in his throat and on his wrists and ankles. The next thing he noticed was that he was tied down, with what seemed to be metallic cuffs. He looked down at his wrists, which were red and bloody. He figured the same must go for his ankles.

He strained against the cuffs, but all that resulted was burning skin and a cry of pain. Someone must have heard him, because a few seconds later he heard hurried footsteps heading toward the hospital wing. He pushed his head up from the pillow to see Snape, Dumbledore, Remus, Madam Pomfrey, and a stranger rush in.

For a moment, they all stared at him, and Harry could smell the fear coming off them in waves, well except for the stranger; he was perfectly calm. _Wait. Smell? How could I smell someone's feelings,_ Harry thought to himself, confused and afraid. When they came into the room, he stiffened. The most beautiful smell invaded his nostrils, and it seemed to come right from the adults.

"Professor" he whimpered, the burning in his throat increasing, "w-what is wrong with me?" He strained against the cuffs again, trying to reach the beautiful smell, but he was securely fastened to the bed. Nobody answered, but Madam Pomfrey bit her lip in anguish, and Remus looked like he was about to cry. Remus tried to step forward, but Harry growled, and Remus backed away, sorrow in his eyes. _Did I just growl at Remus,_ Harry thought, horrified, and shook his head, whimpering. He was confused. He wanted to get to get to the delicious smell, he wanted, he wanted…

The stranger nodded to Dumbledore went into the next room, and came back with a goblet filled with liquid. Harry could hear it sloshing around, and a thumping like muffled drums pounded into his head. This stranger strode toward Harry, and even when he was growled at, the man didn't back down. Harry vaguely recognized the man as the person he had seen yesterday (was it yesterday?) night.

Harry felt something strange sliding around in his mouth as the man drew closer, but Harry didn't care. He had noticed that the delicious smell came from the liquid, and he wanted it NOW. The man gave the goblet to Harry, who clasped it in his hands reverently. The man backed away, and Harry growled. The liquid was HIS, and he was making sure nobody would take it from him.

As everyone watched in horrified fascination, Harry downed the liquid, drinking like a starved man. With every gulp, he could feel energy returning to his body, and the craving getting less and less. It tasted like ambrosia and nectar, a bit salty, but simply delicious.

When he felt the burning in his throat disappear, only then was he able to lower the goblet from his mouth. He looked up, unconsciously licking his lips. He could still feel the chains clasped around his ankles and wrist, but the burning in these regions seemed to be decreasing. Harry watched his wrist as the skin slowly turned from a blistery red to a pale pink.

Nobody spoke. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Then, Dumbledore began to speak, but Harry was not listening to him. He stared down at the goblet, which was still half full, in horror. He sniffed the goblet, and could faintly hear Dumbledore trailing off whatever he was going to say. Harry recognized the smell coming from the goblet, and almost fainted.

It smelled of blood.

**Ooh, Harry is figuring it out! Smart boy. PLEASE REVIEW! IT IS MY AMBROSIA AND NECTAR! *groveling at your feet***


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner! SOOOOOO sorry! But I have an excuse; my parents took my laptop away. Grr. They keep on saying I'm gonna become addicted to it or something. Crazy of what? *****Chuckles nervously***** Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! *****lawyers come after me with torches and pitchforks***** Okay, I don't. Now go away!**

**Last time…**

_Nobody spoke. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Then, Dumbledore began to speak, but Harry was not listening to him. He stared down at the goblet, which was still half full, in horror. He sniffed the goblet, and could faintly hear Dumbledore trailing off whatever he was going to say. Harry recognized the smell coming from the goblet, and almost fainted. _

_It smelled of blood…_

Harry stared at the goblet in horror, hands shaking violently. The goblet slipped from his fingers, splashing the bedcovers and the front of his shirt in a deep red. The goblet rolled away onto the floor with a crash and he froze. Everything finally caught up to him, and he screamed, a shrill sound, and started thrashing on the bed violently.

Everybody moved into action. The stranger who had presented the blood to him moved forward, restraining Harry. The chains had broken away when Harry had started moving around. Madam Pomfrey fled from the room, and Snape strode forward a potion clasped in his pale hands. Dumbledore looked on sadly. "Calm young one!" the stranger hissed, but Harry in his befuddled stated couldn't understand anything going on around him.

Snape tried to pour the potion down Harry's throat, but his lips were tightly closed. The stranger growled in frustration, and maneuvering his body, extended one hand, and pried open Harry mouth and Snape quickly poured the potion in. Snape stepped back, and slowly, Harry calmed down. The stranger looked at Snape inquisitively, and the potions professor shrugged. "A calming drought" he said and the stranger nodded.

They both turned to look at Harry when he groaned. The change had wrought wonders on Harry's body. He had always been short, probably from the result of being underfed, but now he had grown to a nice and respectable 5'11. His wiry frame was still there, but if someone looked closer they could see the muscles that rippled underneath the pale skin. His shaggy black hair had flattened out, overall being easier to tie back, and his fingers had turned into one you would see on a pianist's. But the most notable difference was his eye color. They had gone from a brilliant Avada Kedavra green to a deep ruby red of a vampire's. The stranger sighed. He knew Harry who become angry because of this, and watched the young vampire warily.

Harry groaned and looked around the room. He was amazed at the detail and unconsciously raised a hand up to his eyes. But strangely enough, he didn't have his glasses on. The first time he had woken he had been too caught up with the burning in his throat to focus on much else. However, this time he immediately noticed the stranger holding him down was the man he had seen last night. (_Was it last night_, he thought to himself.) Not because of his physical appearance, of which he had only vaguely seen, but his scent and the deep timber of his voice.

Harry crinkled his nose at the foreign scent, and finally surmised that the scent was safe and he slowly relaxed. The man spoke again and Harry knew that voice was the same he had heard yesterday.

He finally snapped out of his reverie when the man called his name. Harry languidly gazed over at the man, but then he remembered what had happened in the last twenty four hours, and his face morphed into one of fury. "You!" Harry exclaimed, gazing heatedly at the man, who matched his glare with calm indifference. "What did you do to me!" The man cocked his head, and slowly stood up, releasing Harry's arms. Harry immediately got up into sitting position. "I have done nothing young one" the man said and turned to Dumbledore who was watching the conversation play out with interest.

"Albus, would you care to explain what has happened to my nephew here?" speaking to the Headmaster in obvious familiarity. Everyone in the room froze. "Nephew?" Harry asked, unsure whether to be angry or confused. "Damien Monroe Evans at you service" the man said, bowing with obvious flourish. And yet nobody had moved. Harry was frozen in shock, Snape arching his eyebrow in curiosity, and Dumbledore watched on, eyes twinkling madly. Damien looked around the room smirking, and when nobody made a move he strode out of the infirmary, the doors closing behind him with an audible thump.

At the noise everyone unfroze. Snape looked down at Harry, then at Dumbledore a frown plastered on his face. "Albus, this is all so_ very _interesting, but I have a lesson to plan out before the school year starts. Good luck on your little… (and here he looked at Harry, sneering) problem." With a swish of his robes, Snape was gone.

When only Dumbledore and Harry remained, Harry looked up at Dumbledore, the beginning of blood red tears in his eyes. "Professor, will you please tell me what's going on?" Dumbledore sighed, and pulled his spectacles off, rubbing his eyes. "Harry my boy" he said, "there is something urgent we must speak about."

Harry didn't like where this conversation was going. Dumbledore looked tense, and Harry had never seen the Headmaster so distraught before. "Harry, what do you know of your mother's side of the family?" Dumbledore asked, choosing his words carefully. They were alone, and one wrong move and he would be at the mercy of a young and volatile vampire. Harry frowned, leaning back into the pillows. "Didn't my mother come from a muggle family?" He didn't see how this was relevant. "Yes...and no." the Headmaster replied as cryptically as ever. Harry frowned, the only outward display to show that he was getting angry again. When would the Headmaster EVER give him a straight answer. _When hell freezes over_, Harry thought. "You see, my boy, I was going back over your family records, and noticed something very curious. Very curious indeed. It seems that in 1732 a woman by the name of Lily Elizabeth Evans had attended Hogwarts, along with her brother. I thought this particularly interesting since your mother and this woman had the same names." Harry nodded, mentally urging the old man to get to the point. THe Headmaster paused, looking at Harry, then continued. "I went back to your mother's records and it seems as if your mother had been adopted by the Evans family. WHat was curious was that her original name also was Evans. Now all this led me to some suspicions. I went back to the woman from 1732 and puled out several pictures of her and her family."

Here Dumbledore pulled out several pictures of the Lily from 1732, and handed them to Harry who looked at them with fascination. He hadn't known that although muggles didn't have photographs back then, the Wizarding World did. But what made him gasp was that Lily Elizabeth Evans looked exactly like his mother in her younger years. He leafed through the photographs, and stopped at another picture. This was labeled to be Lily and her brother, right before graduation. THe man who had called Harry his nephew was looking out through the photo, smiling and laughing as a younger version of the man today. Harry muddled mind searched for an answer, but no reasonable explanation come up, other than his mother and Damien getting plastic surgery to look exactly like these people.

"Harry, "the Headmaster said cautiously, and HArry looked up, eyes glowing eerily. THe Headmaster looked at Harry, who hadn't seem to connect the dots yet. The Headmaster sighed, steeling himself, then said "Vampires, Harry. It seems as though your mother was a vampire."

For a moment, nobody breathed or dared to move. Then Harry burst out into nervous laughter. "Sir," he said chuckling," are you trying to say that me mother was a blood sucking leech?" THe Headmaster said over the laughter, "THen how do you explain what has happened to you?" the Headmaster asked, and Harry immediately stopped laughing, closing his moth with an audible click in the jaw. THe Headmaster pinched the bridge of his nose. THis was not how he had wanted to tell the boy, but the damage was done. "Harry, in your mother's first year, she came to see me. Since her graduation from HOgwarts many years ago, she had chosen to stop aging at 30. She was able to do this because Lamia, or born vampires, can choose the age they stop aging."

Here the Headmaster stopped looking for any reaction from the Boy-who-lived. He was a still as a statue. "Your mother was able to pass as an 11 year old because of a glamour she had cast upon herself. She told me about her history, and how she had enchanted her "family" to believe that she was their child. She told me of how she and Damien had gone their own paths after their parents death at the hands of a Hunter. I chose to let her stay at Hogwarts. She married James and then became pregnant with you. She came to me, hysterical, when she found out about her pregnancy. I was surprised that she, a vampire, was able to carry a child. Apparently female Lamia were able to have children; extremely difficult, but it could be done. She then told me that if anything happened to her or your father, I would tell me about your inheritance." Here Harry growled softly in the back of his throat. How DARE the man keep something like this from him! Dumbledore, apparently understanding what HArry was thinking, quickly said, "Unfortunately, your mother never broached the topic and I forgot about the conversation, until your Uncle showed up at my office several days ago. I am terribly sorry my boy at the misfortune I have caused you."

Harry sprung to his feet with amazing agility and began pacing, hand clasped behind his back. Dumbledore watched his antics with weary eyes. Harry turned to Dumbledore, red eyes flashing. "Why was I able to act ad live as a human for 15 years? Since my mother was a vampire, shouldn't I have been a vampire from birth?" Dumbledore searched through his memories for an answer, and once finding one, pulled it to the front of his mind. "My boy, since you father was a human, your vampire side would have been suppressed until your 16th birthday. At this time, your vampire blood and your human blood would have clashed, each one fighting for dominance. IT seemed as though your vampire side won, resulting in your change from human to vampire.

Harry started muttering, trying to find one word to sum up how he felt. "Oh, shit."

R

E

V

I

E

W

**Did you guys like it? Huh, huh, huh? I expect at least 10 reviews before I update! **


	5. NOt a Chapter READ THIS!

** Well, I have some bad news: I'm not liking how Moonlit Shadows is turning out. I looked back over it and realized that my writing sounded childish and forced. SO, I am going to rewrite the whole story, or write a new one.**

** Thank you to _Supersaiyangirl, _your review was much appreciated, and you are right. I was looking at other people's sotires, and noticed they were doing the same thing, and thought to try it out. But like you said, I sounded desperate. **

**Thanks to all my readers, hope you won't kill me when you read this. **

**-cpk962008**


End file.
